Te hago mia en mis sueños
by foreverloveboothbrennan
Summary: Hannan deja a Seeley por otro hombre al irse él queda desolado y Temperance siempre a estado enamorada de él pero nunca la mirado más qué comó una amiga y noche de copas todo cambiara entre ellos.


**Bones ni sus personaje me pertenecen son de fox y sus creadores, escribo por entretenimiendo y por el amor qué tengo por Bones.**

**Te hago mia en mis sueños**

Todos los empleados del hotel se encontraban mirando la escena qué han estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, todos se preguntaban comó era posible qué él no se había dado cuenta qué esa mujer no lo amaba qué solo lo quería para gastar todo su dinero y ahora qué encontró a otro hombre con más dinero lo estaba dejando de la forma más cruel, el día de su aniversario de boda confesandole qué nunca lo amo y qué nunca le daría el hijo qué él siempre había querido ya qué él no podía tener hijos, esas palabras lo estaban hiriendo demaciado a él, la amaba demaciado todo lo qué había echo era por ella dejó todo para darle lo mejor para qué ella lo dejara ahora. Después qué aquella mujer le confesara toda la verdad qué ella era la culpable qué su anterior novia lo dejara y lo alejara de toda su familia para poder manejar a su antojo su fortuna hasta dejarlo en la ruina sin un centavo. A pesar qué ella le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas el no podía aceptar qué ella lo estuviera dejando él le suplicaba qué no lo dejara qué la amaba mientras la sostenia por el brazo ella se sortó sin antes decirle lo pateticó qué era el asco le daba saber todo lo qué tuvo qué soportar durantes estos años qué la tocara y tuviera sexo con ella por qué solo fué sexo por nunca hizó el amor con él. Al decirle eso él se quedó sumergido en sus pensamiento repitiendole una y otra vez todas las palabras qué ella le dijo mientras ella se alejaba de él burlandose de él riendose burlonamente. En el mismo lugar se encontraban dos mujeres qué no dejaban de mirarlos una con ganas de matar a la mujer qué estaba haciendo sufrir a su jefe y la otra mujer se sentía muy dolida por ver al hombre qué amaba sufrir de esa manera por culpa de esa bruja.

-Me dan unas ganas de darle una paliza a esa bruja.

-Angela tranquila te pueden oir.

-Mira Temp no me digas qué no tienes ganas de darle una paliza a esa bruja después qué a echo sufrir al hombres qué amas.

-¡Baja la voz Angela te pueden oir!... y si tengo ganas...pero de ir dónde él y abrazarlo y decirle qué estoy con él para apoyarlo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?... ahora él es libre.

-Angela por favor ... Seeley nunca me va amar comó ama a Hannan.

-No seas tonta... sí él no hace nada si tú no lo apruebas.

-Angela eso es en el trabajo los dos somos accionista de esté hotel llevamos años trabajando juntos...él solo me mira comó su amiga solo...comó su amiga.

-Entonces no piensas hacer nada.

-Solo lo apoyare comó amiga...después de esto él no volvera a confiar en otra mujer.

- Eres la mujer más tonta qué conocido...ahora es qué tienes qué aprovecharte de la situacción un hombre despechado es muy facíl de atrapar.

-No Angela yo no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa yo quiero ser el plato principal... y no quiero seguir con está conversación ayudame con las tareas de hoy por qué Seeley no va estar en condiciones de dirijir el hotel hoy... así qué camina.

-Estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad por tonta.

-¡Camina!

El día no fué facíl para Temperance tuvo que hacerse cargo del hotel resolver todos los problemas comunes de todos los dias, huéspedes molestos por qué no hay agua calientes en sus habitaciones,discuciones entre empleados, huéspedes teniendo conducta inapropiada en hotel pero el más grande problemas era Seeley qué después qué se fue Hannan se quedó bebiendo en el bar del hotel estaba muy preocupada por él no dejaba de llamar al chico del bar para preguntar por él, ella le dió ordenes qué no lo dejara solo y qué la llamara por cuálquier cosa qué pasara. Seeley paso toda la tarde allí no había nadie qué lo sacara del lugar, hasta Temperance trato de llevarselo pero no pudo así qué decidio irse, pero antes le dijo al chico del bar qué la llamara a cuálquier hora por cualquier cosa qué pasara. Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando suena el celular de Temperance ella al oirlo lo contestó inmediatemente qué lo oyó sonar.

-¡Hola!

-Srta Brennan le habla Wendel el chico del bar.

-Si Wendel...le paso algo a Seeley.

-No... es qué estoy muy cansado y el no quiere irse si la Sra. Hannan no viene a buscarlo y ya es muy tarde por favor ayudeme.

-Está bien Wendel ire a buscarlo- dice ella mientra piensa comó lo iba a sacar de ese lugar, cuándo estaba cambiandose de ropa observó una caja dónde guardaba un disfras de enfermera sexy qué se había comprado hace unos meses para una fiesta de difraces qué hubo en el hotel y esa misma noche en la fiesta ella encontraba de espalda usando una peluca rubia del mismo color de pelo qué Hannan y Selley la confundió con Hannan ese momento fue muy incomodo para los dos, así qué a Temperance se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a Seeley del bar.

-Wendel llamastes a Hannan –dice un Seeley qué apena se podía mantener de pie, cuándo alguién llega al lugar.

-¡Hola Seeley!

-¡Hola Hannan!

-Sr. ella no es...

-Sí estoy aquí-dice Temperance mientras mira a Wendell para qué no la delatara y descubrira lo qué estaba haciendo.

-¡Hola Hannan viniste por mí!-dice él tratando de pararse de la silla pero lo qué hace es caerse al suelo.

-Seeley estas bien-dice ella preocupada.

-Si...es qué veo todo doble... te veo doble- dice el riendose y al mismo tiempo toca con su mano la mejilla de ella.

-Comó no vas haber doble... si estas borracho.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- dice él mientra se levanta para sentarse en una silla.

-Wendel traele una taza de café al Sr.

-Sí enseguida.

-¡Mira comó estas!-dice ella tocando su cara y acomodando su camisa.

-Por tu culpa estoy así-dice el soriendole.

-¡Por mi culpa!

-Sí...comó pudiste dejarme... si tu sabes qué te amo.

-No hablemos de eso...por qué mejor te llevo a tu habitación para qué descanses.

-Solo me ire si tú te quedas conmigo.

-Seeley...yo...dice ella cuándo es interrupida por Wendel.

-Tenga su café Sr. Booth.

-Gracias Wendel... ya te puedes ir.

-De nada señora qué pasen buenas noches.

-Pobre Wendell me tuvo qué soportar todo el día oyendome hablar de tí y de Temperance.

-¡Temperance!

-Mi amor no te pongas celosa...ustedes dos son mis dos esposas tu eres con la qué tengos sexo todas las noches y compartó mis momentos intimos y Temperance la qué le da estabilidad a mi vida en los negocios no hago nada si ella no la aprueva ella también es todo en vida aunqué ella no lo sepa.

-No pensé qué pensaras así de ella.

-Sí...ella es mi soporte.

-Pensé qué ella era solo tu amiga.

-Es mucho más qué eso pero se qué nunca me aceptaría... ¿Por qué me sigues hablando de ella si tu la odias?

-Sí...tienes razón mejor vamos-dice ella un poco nerviosa al mismo tiempo qué ayuda a Seeley a levantarse de la silla.

El camino hacía la habitación de Seeley fué largo para Temperance no solo por qué ella lo llevaba arastrando y el peso de él no le ayudaba sino qué durante todo el camino no dejaba de tocarla y decirle al oido lo mucho qué la amaba y las ganas qué tenía de hacerle el amor, sus susurros y roces la tenian al borde del avismo pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía qué no era a ella quién se lo decía sino a Hannan. Al llegar a la habitación ella lo llevo hasta el baño para qué se le fuera un poco lo borracho qué estaba ella le quitó el saco, la corbata y luego la camisa al quitar esa última prenda pudo observar lo bien formado qué se encontraba el hombre qué siempre a estado enamorada mientras ella hacia eso él no dejaba de besar su cuello y tocar sus trasero, al llegar el momento de quitarle la correa ella sintió un nerviosismo jamás pensó qué lo vería desnudo así qué penso en más pronto terminara se podría ir y olvidar lo qué había pasado, así qué le quito la correa y le bajo sus pantalones para verlo solo en sus boxer, al verlo así no pudo dejar de mirar el gran bulto qué se le podía ver debajo de sus boxer ella sentía su corazón qué latía a míl por hora, entonce pensó qué era hora de terminar y irse, así qué le dijo Seeley qué terminara a lo qué ella buscaba algo pero no era cierto solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar por qué sabía qué no iba ser capaz de aguantar sus impulsos, pero cuando ya casi iba a salir del cuarto sintió unas manos que la aguantaron por la cintura al sentir sus manos y sus labios devorar su cuellos su mente empezó a recordar lo qué Angela le había dicho por la mañana " Aprovechate de la situación un hombre despechado es facíl de atrapar", fué entonce qué ella penso qué solo sería una noche y qué por la mañana él no sé acordaría de nada y se dejo llevar por el momento qué había soñado hace mucho tiempo. Ella se giró y puso sus brazo al rededor de su cuello y enredo sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de dos se quedaron mirandose por unos segundo hasta qué él la beso tiernamente pero el beso siguió de ser tierno a apacionado hasta perder el aliendo, los dos se separaron para tomar aire fué entonce qué él la llevo hasta la orilla de la cama y bajarla de su cintura y empezar a desabotonar su blusa lentamente hasta llegar al último botón y quitarsela fué entonce qué empezó a tocar sus senos y causar en ella su primer gemido, el la giró para poder soltar la falda qué llevaba puesta y poder besar su cuello y susurarle "te haré el amor comó nunca mi amor para qué nunca te separes de mí" esa palabras le hicieron errizar la piel de ella pero al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir comó su miembro tocaba su trasero, cuándo él no pudo más la volvió a girar y la llevó a la cama con cuidado comó si fuera de porcelana, empezaron a besarse con deseo y pasión por unos minutos ella lo hizó girar para qué quedara encima de él, fué entonces qué le quitó su brazzier y la giró para quedar encima de ella, el empezó a besar su cuello luego fue bajando hasta sus senos y empezó a lamerlos y a tocarlos y besarlos con devoción haciendo qué ella gimiera de placer estuvo un rato saboriando su piel hasta qué empezó a bajar poco a poco y disfrutando de la piel de esa mujer,cuándo llegó a dónde quería llegar separó sus piernas para besar su entrepiernas esto haciendo qué ella gimiera y levantara su caderas. El rodo hacía el lado la ultima prenda qué no le había quitado para introducir su dedo indicé por toda su vagina y sentir lo humeda qué ella se encontraba para luego con su lengua lamer su clitoris con locura haciendo qué ella se aguantara de las sabana y levantara su torso de la cama sin antes soltara un grito de placer, así estuvo hasta lograr qué ella tuviera su orgasmo. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvó él disfrutanto de su vagina lo unico qué sabe qué tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida, cuándo él logró llevarla a su orgasmo le quitó de su ultima prenda qué le quedaba le fue facíl en quitarsela ya qué ella se encontraba debíl, ya qué todavía no se reponía de su orgasmo,al dejarla completamente desnuda él se quitó su boxer para qué los dos estuvieran desnudos en la cama. El subió hasta su oido para decirle "te voy a llevar al cielo mi amor", ella cerró su ojos y abrió su pierna para resivirlo él entró con delicadeza dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla al entrar completamente en ella se quedo por unos momentos sin moverse para qué ella se acostumbrara a él luego de eso empezó a ser movimiento de lentos a rápido ella se adaptó rapidamente a él, los dos se complementaron de tal manera qué parecían una orquesta filarmónica ya qué cada sonido cada cambio tono eran perfecto. Cada penetración qué él le hacía la llevaban al gloria ese hombre era exepcional en lo qué hacía ella habíá estado con otros hombre pero ninguno comó él. Aquella habitación era testigo de la pasión y el deseo qué ellos se estaban demostrando. Con cada penetración qué él le hacia ella sentía qué su cuerpo se extremecía, cada gemido hacía qué estuviera a punto de tocar el cielo, así estuvieron hasta qué los dos llegararon a su máximo placer los dos tocaron las estrellas atrávez de sus respectivos orgasmos al terminar él colocó su cara en su cuello, cuándo pudo hablar le susurró al oido "Te amo Hannan" para luego él quedarse dormido encima de ella. Todo fué tan hermoso para ella hasta qué él tuvo qué decir eso pero ella sabía muy bien qué él nunca estuvo haciendole él amor a ella, él se lo estaba haciendo a Hannan al pensar en eso un a lágrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla espero unos minutos para sacarlo de encima de ella y verificar qué siguiera dormido tenía miedo qué se diera cuenta de qué ella no era Hannan. Ella salió lentamente de la cama para luego recoger su ropa y empezar a vestirse sin dejar de mirar al hombre qué amaba. Al terminar de vestirse derramó su ultima lágrima jurandose qué tan pronto saliera de esa habitación todo lo qué había pasado en esa noche quedaría en el olvido se decía para ella misma mientras salía de la habitación.

Si quieren más de está historia envien sus review.


End file.
